It All Started With A Rumor
by FootballHead1200
Summary: *Chapter 4 Up* What happens when Harry & Ron {Well mostly Ron} start a rumor about Hermione & She gets mad enough to put a spell on them?!? Find Out in this hillarious tale of how rumors could get you in major trouble!!
1. The Rumor

It All Started With A Rumor By: Cho Chang  
  
{A/N: I usually write Hey Arnold stories but this time I had a great idea for a Harry Potter Fic. So here is a very funny story. About Harry, Ron, & Hermione & how things happen when you start rumors. They are in their 4th year of Hogwarts also.So without further discontinuation I will start the story!!}  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. Thank You. Now, Don't Sue.  
  
It All Started With A Rumor  
  
By: Cho Chang  
  
Ron & Harry are in the main hall eating & talking about Hermione. "Harry?" "Yes Ron." "Do you think Hermione is a little goody-goody?" "Goody-goody?" "Well you know. She knows all her spells perfectly, anytime there's a question that needs to be answered she runs up behind you & says: 'I've got the answer' I mean she is a total witch." "Ron, everyone IS a witch or warlock in this school." "Yeah but you know what I mean replace the 'w' with a 'b'." "Ron!!" "I'm just saying, don't you think she is just a little bit of one." "& Again, Ron!!" "Come on, you know you want to at least say she's too 'goody-goody.' I know you do!!" "Okay maybe just a little." "There you go Harry. I knew you had it in you." "Whatever Ron." What they didn't know was there was someone else listening. Not Hermione. Not Neville. But Seamus. He walked over to his little gang. "Hey guys. You won't believe what I've just heard from Harry." "What." They all asked in unison. "I just heard Harry say that Hermione was a goody-goody bitch!!" "What's so bad about that?" Neville asked getting less interested by the minute. "Well then I also heard Ron saying she was a no-good spell-stealing kook!!" Seamus explained. He knew he was stretching what Ron had really said but wanted to keep his listeners intrigued. Ron & Harry weren't listening to Seamus for they were afraid of getting blown up. They didn't know that what they said would make its way around Hogwarts by the next morning.  
  
Next Morning....  
  
Harry woke up just before Ron. He sat up, grabbed his glasses & got dressed in his robe. Then he woke Ron up. Or tried to. He shook Ron, but all he did was wave his hand & said: "Just 5 more minutes, mum." Harry shook him more harshly than the first time. "Ron wake up!! We're gonna be late!!" "Alright, alright Harry. Keep your pants on, for all our sakes." "Ron!!" "I'm up, what else do you want?" "Nothing, just get dressed."  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Ron how long does it take you to get ready?!?" "I'm almost done." "You said that 2 minutes ago!!" "I'm done. There happy?" "Ecstatic. Now come on." They walked down the halls to their first class. Along the way Harry saw Hermione rushing to the same class. He & Ron caught up to her & greeted her a friendly 'hello.' "Hey Hermione." They both said at the same time. Hermione stopped to give them a stern glare. "Why did you say all those nasty things about me behind my back?" She asked wanting to know since they were the best of friends. "What nasty things are you talking about?" "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Ron. Saying I'm a goody-goody bitch who takes other people's spells, & sleeps around, fucking people here & there." Ron & Harry were looking at Hermione in awe, along with their mouths slightly open then looked at each other with the same look. "Don't act like you don't know. I thought we were friends. I'm very disappointed in you two, especially you Harry." She said as she got up in their faces. & Then stormed off. Crying. "What have we done, Harry." " 'We!!' You're the one who was mouthing off about Hermione!!" "But you wouldn't admit that she was a goody-goody." What does that have to do with it?!?" "I don't know!! I'm trying to take the blame of me." They argued the whole way to their class.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V. {Point Of View}  
  
'They think they can fool with me, huh. Well they got another thing coming.' She thought, sitting in her seat. She smiled evilly. 'They are gonna wish they never messed with Hermione Granger, when I'm done with them.' "Ha ha ha." She laughed bitterly.  
  
{A/N: I'm loving this, aren't you?!? Stay Tuned & we'll find out what Hermione has planned. As Ron would say: "Mental that one. I'm tellin' you."} C-Ya L8er 


	2. What Happened!

It All Started With A Rumor By: Cho Chang  
  
A/N: I'm Updating Happy?!? You Better!! This chapter is about Hermione casting the spell on Ron & Harry, & you get to find out what spell she uses, & why this story is under 2 humor ratings!! By the way, I made this spell up myself, so it's not real!! Here is the story & read my other story. When Your Home Alone.& Coming Soon To A Fan Fiction Site Near You.I Believe In Miracles How About You!! Look For It!! Thank You!!  
  
Symbols & Meanings...  
  
{ } = Author's Note * *= Author's Actions ' ' = Character's Thoughts " "= Character's Voice ** **=Character's Voices In Their Heads  
  
If there's any more I can think of they will be added...  
  
& Now On With The Show!!!! *Points her index finger in the air!!* I will not fail!!  
  
What Happened!!  
  
Hermione went through the day thinking about what to do about Ron & Harry. "What am I gonna do about them. They deserve the worst for saying those things about me." She thought aloud. She was pacing her room. All day long everyone stared at her. The laughing. The giggling. The whispering. The pointing. & The jeering. It was horrible!! All day long it went like that. All daylong. The words echoed in her head. "I want them to pay but how? I know!! Grr!! Why didn't I think of this before!!" she walked over to a little book of spells. She borrowed it from the library a couple days ago. "Now lets see. Revenge. Revenge. Revenge." She chanted this over & over till she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Aaaha!! Revenge!!" She scanned the page until she found something interesting. "Let's see. 'Favor & Forget Spell', 'Forget Me Spell', Frolic Forever Spell', 'Fun 'n' No Love Spell' ummm, here we go!!" She looked at a spell named 'Gay In & Gay Out Spell.' "Whoa. Oh My Word!! This would totally ruin Harry & Ron. Do they really deserve that?" she thought for a moment then said. "Yes, of course they deserve it!!" She looked around for all her ingredients since this was a dust sort of spell. She got everything & started to get to work.  
  
40 minutes later....  
  
Hermione jumped as her timer went off. She was reading her Hogwarts magazine while waiting for her fairy dust potion. It looked like it was ready. She put the fairy dust in a bag. & Snuck off to the boys' side of Gryffindor. It was after hours but she took the chance anyway. {A/N: She was that mad!!} She made it in a couple minutes. She snuck in unnoticed. Went over to Harry & sprinkled the shimmering dust over him saying a spell. "Gayous Malorous." {A/N: Made up big time!!} She then walked over to Ron, who was snoring. She again took the dust & sprinkled it over Ron saying her spell. "Gayous Malorous."  
  
Some of the dust went into his nose & he sneezed, startling Hermione. She then tuned to Harry. Who just turned over unexpectingly. She took in a quick breath. She was so sure they would wake up. Harry sat up on his bed. Hermione just stayed where she was. She didn't move an inch. Harry went over to Ron & turned him over so he was on his stomach. He tiredly walked back to his bed, past Hermione, muttering about Ron's snoring & went back to sleep. Hermione let out her held breath & once again slipped back to her room unnoticed.  
  
She first made a stop to the restroom to wash her hands from the dust. "Lets see what happens tomorrow. It better work." She walked back to her dormitory & of course cleaned up, then went to bed. She was actually very relieved she didn't get caught. Also very lucky that Harry didn't put on his glasses. If he had, he would have seen Hermione standing there, not moving at all. But since he didn't, he could hardly see an inch in front of his face. Very lucky indeed!!  
  
Next Morning....  
  
Harry woke up with a yawn & a stretch & a glance at Ron who was surprisingly waking up same time as Harry, which was pretty early. Harry felt a little strange when he looked at Ron. Like he felt a sudden urge to jump up & kiss him. Ron looked over at Harry who was looking back. Staring. Just staring. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Ron asked rubbing his face.  
  
Harry just shook his head no. Ron got out of bed & walked over to his mirror. He looked into it. 'Oh my lord. My hair's a mess!! What must Harry think?' Harry was looking at Ron, trying to fix his hair with a brush. 'Ron's cute when he looks embarrassed. Wait what am I saying?' **You were saying that Ron's cute when he's embarrassed.** A little voice in his head answered.  
  
{A/N: Now Harry has a voice in his head. That's crazy!! **Shut up!! You have a voice in your head too!!** Who said that? **Me!! The little voice in your head.** Great now I'M CRAZY!! **Is there a difference?** Shut Up!! **Make Me!!** Grrr-rrr!! Anyway back to the story!!}  
  
'Yeah, he is cute.' **Awwww that is so cute. You love him.** 'I do not he's just a friend, & besides I love Hermione.' **That's how all relationships start & you don't love Hermione because if you did you would have told her already!!** 'Whatever.' Harry walked over to Ron who just finished brushing his hair so it looked a lot nicer than before. Harry looked at his own hair. It was a total mess!! {A/N: So what else is new?}  
  
He grabbed Ron's brush & brushed his own hair. Just enough to make it neater. 'Harry is cute when he's embarrassed. What am I saying?' **You were saying that you think Harry is cute when he's embarrassed.** Ron's little voice answered. 'Yeah he is cute.' **Awwww that is so cute. You love him.** 'I do not he's just a friend, & besides he loves Hermione.' **That's how all relationships start, & he doesn't love Hermione because if he did he would have told her already!!**  
  
Harry turned to Ron who was staring at him, with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Ron, why are you staring at me like that?" "Because Harry I love you!!" Ron covered his mouth quickly. Just realizing what he said. "Ron, I.." "I'm sorry Harry it just slipped out I.." He couldn't finish. Harry had just jumped on to him, & was now kissing him on the lips. When they parted Ron just looked at Harry in the eyes. He then pulled Harry close & locked lips with him yet again. When they stopped they looked into each other's eyes. "What happened to us?!?!" Was all they could say.  
  
A/N: Whoa!! What was that all about? LOL!! I Loved That Chapter!! How about you? Well if you did review!! Thank You!! Next Chapter Coming Soon!!  
  
C-Ya L8er!! :) 


	3. I Love You! No Big Deal!

It All Started With A Rumor BY: Cho Chang  
  
A/N: So where was I? Oh yeah!! Hermione casted the spell on Harry & Ron. Making them......Dare I say it? ***Readers: We Dare You!!*** Ok!! Making them..*gets low to ground & crawls towards you & whispers* GAY!! Happy?!? Good!! Now you want a story so I'm gonna give it to you. So read on, Readers, Read On!!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot this last chapter. I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did. J.K. Rowling does. I strongly suggest you don't sue. All you will probably get is a couple curse words & a door slam in your face cause no one is suing me!! Ha, ha, ha!! *Looks both ways & when no ones there she, takes out a locket with Ron Weasley in it & says.* But someday I will own you!! She says to it!!  
  
Symbols & Meanings:  
  
{ }= Author Notes  
  
* *=Author's Actions  
  
" "=Character's Voice  
  
' '=Character's Thoughts  
  
** **=Character's Voices In Their Heads  
  
*** ***=Reader's Actions & Words  
  
If I come up with any more I'll let you know..So on with the show!! Hey That Rhymes.  
  
I Love You!! No Big Deal!!  
  
After staring so long at each other they finally realized they were in their dormitory & needed to get dressed for school. Harry got off Ron & stood up reaching a hand to him. He grabbed it & was pulled up to Harry's face. They just looked at it each other. Just looking.  
  
Seamus woke & was looking at them. "So you gonna kiss or what?" Harry & Ron glared at him even though they were very startled. "What? It's not like you guys would kiss each other. Sheesh!!" He got out of bed & grabbed his towel. & Left to go to the showers, almost running to get away from them.  
  
They went to their own sides of the room & carried on with their morning activities, Not looking, but only stealing a few glances here & there. while dressing. Finally, the tension was getting to Ron. "Harry?" "Yes, Ron." He said still not looking at him. "About that thing that just happened, what did happen?" "I really don't know, Ron."  
  
He walked over to the exit, turning around to Ron. "You comin'?'" Ron was skeptical at first but gave in. "Alright, but won't it be weird?" "No, we'll just have to forget about it." "Okay, although how can you forget about that?" "Just don't talk about it." "Alright." They left the boys' corridor & went to the Great Hall where they had breakfast.  
  
Draco was following behind them, & just for fun pushed Harry into Ron, knocking them both over. Harry was on top of Ron once again, making it hard to resist kissing him again. He just stared at Ron. Draco was eyeing them & snapped: "What are you guys doing? Savoring the moment? Or are you getting ready to snogg him? Go on kiss him Potter!"  
  
That was the straw that broke Harry's back. {A/N: I always wanted to say that, & I wonder how straws break your back?} He practically jumped off Ron & got up in Draco's face. "Are you gonna kiss me now, Potter? Cause if you do I'll.." Too bad Draco didn't finish his threat cause Harry was already kissing Draco. Draco reacted in a positive way in Harry's case.  
  
Draco had grabbed Harry's ass, & pulled him closer. Ron was in awe on the floor. He got up & pulled Harry & Draco apart. Harry was smiling. Draco was smirking. & Ron was just taking in what happened with his mouth open. Ron realized what happened & turned to Harry saying: "What the hell were you doing?" "I really don't know what came over me!! I'm so sorry!!"  
  
"I'll tell you what came over him, Weasley." Draco said a little dizzyingly. "I came over him." "Shut up, Malfoy!!" "Make me, Weasley!!" Ron had pounced on him after what he had said, making the other kids start cheering: "Fight, fight, fight." It didn't last that long. {A/N: I don't know if I spelled this right.} Professor McGonagall had pulled both the boys apart.  
  
"Now. I want an explanation for why you two are trying to kill each other!" "Well, Draco started it by mouthing off." "I did not, Weasley!!" "Yes, you did & then he kissed Harry!!" "I did nothing of the sort." "Well, maybe we should ask Mr. Potter."  
  
She said looking at Harry. He backed up saying: "Don't look at me." "Well maybe Mr. Weasley & Mr. Malfoy can come up with a reason in detention." "Oh man, this is the fourth time this month." "Well I hope you're happy, Weasley. Now I'm gonna have a record!!" "You've always had a record." Professor McGonagall left them alone.  
  
"Wait Professor!!" She stopped & turned around. "Yes, Harry." "I want to be in detention too." "But Harry you didn't do anything wrong." "But.." Harry didn't know what to say. So he went over to Malfoy & kicked him in the nuts. HARD!! Draco knelt over in pure pain. {A/N: I'm not a guy but I've heard that that's quite agonizing.}  
  
The Professor was in complete astonishment. "Harry, way to go!!" "Mr. Potter. You will have detention, for a week, for that little charade. & You!! Mr. Malfoy, will have a full weeks detention too!!" "But Professor, I didn't do anything." He squeaked out.  
  
"Yes, but this whole thing ended, & started with you!! & Let's not forget Mr. Weasley for cheering Mr. Potter. Now all of you go to your classes." She said pointing to everyone & walking away. "Well look what you've done, Harry. You just had to get us all in detention for a week."  
  
Ron had stated going to their potions class. "Yeah, but I love you & I wanted to be with you." At that very moment Harry said that everyone stopped in their tracks to look at them. "It's true!! Ron, I love you. No big deal!!" "& I love you too. No big deal!!" Everyone resumed to where they were going. Just this time Ron & Harry went to class without being stared at. Hand-and-Hand.  
  
{A/N: If you think it's finished you're so-oo wrong. *Cracks knuckles & lays back* I'm just getting started. *Chair gives away & I fall back* I'm okay!! *Gets up* Anyway more coming up so, don't stop reading or reviewing. And sorry I couldn't get the voices inside their heads but I'll try next chapter. I think that was sweet what happened when they were holding hands. Awwww!! So review!! It keeps me going!! *Sparkling Tear Runs Down Face* Thank You C-Ya L8er 


	4. Mistakes, Weird Looks, Stares, Whispers,...

It All Started With A Rumor  
  
  
  
By: Cho Chang  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. But school & everything. The homework, the pencils, the paper, the teachers, the band, & the everything!! But, it is now Winter Break!! ***Readers: Yay!!*** I know, I know. Now I have more time to give you what you want!! Oh & by the way, I got a flame!! I'm so mad!!  
  
But I will forgive & I can use the flamers to warm up my room. It's winter!! So it's COLD!! Some people just don't appreciate my ideas like the rest of you. Like for example: Animegirl-mika, Nikki, The Adoorable kitten Fluffy, Random Weird Freak and Josh, & some anonymous person that didn't sign a name. Thank You!! Anyway!! Back to the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't want to be sued. Don't got any cash to be sued. Want to own it. Can't afford it. Would love to have it.  
  
Symbols & Meanings:  
  
{ }= Author's Notes  
  
* *= Author's Actions  
  
" "=Character's Voice  
  
' '=Character's Thoughts  
  
** **= Character's Voices In Their Heads  
  
*** ***= Reader's Actions & Words  
  
If I Come With Anymore, I'll tell let you know. Now I'll shut up, & get on with the show!! Hey That Rhymes!!  
  
Mistakes, Weird Looks, Stares, Whispers, & Snickers  
  
After all their classes, Ron & Harry went into their dormitories. They were alone. Everyone was on the common room. Herbology classes were cancelled, so they had an hour free. They were doing their homework from the other classes. Well, at least Harry was. Ron was writing a letter to his mum, saying that he wanted to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, since it was around that time.  
  
Ron got up & sat down next to Harry on his bed. Harry looked up from his book. "Need any help?" "No. I think I'm gonna quit for tonight. I only have that paper due after Christmas." "Okay." It was weird since they told each other they liked each other. Ron made a move. He leaped onto Harry & started kissing him like mad. His neck, forehead, lips, & anything else on his face. Harry repeated the same motion, but surprised Ron when he slipped his tongue in his mouth.  
  
Also when his member started rubbing against his leg. Ron pulled away as soon as he realized what was touching him. He started to stare at him again. First his face, then his pants, then his face again. Harry looked down. There was a big bulge in his pants. Next thing that happened, the door flew opened. Neville & Dean walked in. "Oh I'm sorry is this room occupied?" Dean asked. At that time both Neville & Dean were snickering, next had burst with laughter.  
  
"No it's not." "What do you want anyway?" Ron asked. "We were going to tell you that the Great Hall is opened for dinner, & that you should go eat." Neville answered. "All right, thanks." Harry responded. Neville & Dean walked out still laughing. "Well, I'm starving. Let's go, Harry." "You're always hungry, Ron." "Not all the time." "Like when?" "Like right after I eat."  
  
"You're a trip, Ron." "I know but you're hot." Harry stopped at the door to look at Ron. "What did you say?" "I said you were hot." "Ron?" "Yes, Harry?" "So are you." "Well, let's go before I double over in starvation." They left the room, following a rather large crowd to the Great Hall. They sat in their usual seats. Hermione sat there with a frown on her face.  
  
Ron then looked at Harry. Harry looked at Ron. Their faces started to near each other. Closer, & closer until.their lips touched. Hermione smirked. She knew her plan was working. As fast as the kiss started it ended. They looked at each other in pure shock. They weren't supposed to do that in public.  
  
A couple people saw what happened & whispers broke out. "Oh man!!" "Hermione, what's so funny?" "Nothing. I just didn't know you were gay is all." "So what!! There was no need to be laughing." "Oh there was a very big need, Harry." "Why?" "Well, you guys started horrible rumors about me that weren't true. Looks like there are horrible rumors going, about you two. Do onto others, as what you would want done to you."  
  
"Hermione!! That's the point!! I DIDN'T start any rumors about you." Hermione stood up & got right up in Harry's face. "Then who did?" Harry pointed to a startled Ron. He was trying to make up an excuse for the kiss, but it seemed hopeless. "Ronald Arthur Weasley!! I should have known it was you who started those dreadful rumors about me!! How could you?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't start it." "Oh come off it, Ron. I know it & you know it." "You said she was a goody- goody!!" "Yeah but that's all I said!! You're the one who said she was a goody-goody bitch!! & That she knows all her spells perfectly, & a know-it-all!!" His words echoed off the walls of the Great Hall. Everyone was staring, at the 3 wizards at the Gryffindor table.  
  
The crowd was deathly silent. "Harry, umm.I didn't realize you didn't do anything.I.I'm sorry." "It's okay Hermione." He hugged her. "It's okay.umm.I'm not that hungry anymore, so I'm going to go to my dormitory till my detention." He left. Everyone resumed eating & talking more than ever. Ron for once had lost his appetite & said that he would go & comfort Harry.  
  
Hermione only half listened since she found out it was all his fault, but nodded anyway. Once Ron was gone, Hermione had just comprehended that she had made a terrible mistake!! {A/N: So far: mistakes, stares, whispers, & snickers. Wheres the weird looks? There coming up.} "Oh no!! What have I done? Harry's totally innocent!! Ron did it. He should be the one suffering!! Oh Harry, please forgive me."  
  
Ron caught up to Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was reading a book & sitting close to the fire. Ron frightened him when he touched him on the shoulder. "Oh, its you." "Yeah, its me." "What do you want?" "Oh, Harry.I.I'm really, really sorry." "It's okay, Ron." "Really?" "Yes!" "You're really gonna take me back?" "No problem. I love you no matter what."  
  
"Oh, Harry." He hugged Harry & then sat on his lap. "What are you doing, Ron?" "Just this." He kissed him again. This time it was deeper than all the other ones. Harry wanted it t be remembered. {A/N: Will all children step out of the room please!! No? I warned you!! There is no sex this story. It goes as far as a hand down each other's pants, but that's it!!}  
  
Once again their tongues meshed against one another. Both Harry & Ron's pants were starting to tighten in only one particular place. They both enjoyed it. Their members rubbing against each other. The very fact they could get caught right then & there, only aroused tem more.  
  
Ron had felt Harry's rather hard & large cock rub against his. He took it another step further by unzipping Harry's pants & sticking his hand inside. Massaging & stroking his hard dick as fast as he could from his position. Harry had imitated the same motion, caressing is member softly.  
  
"Harry?" "Mmmm.Yes, Ron?" He asked in the faintest whisper. "Can we go up to the rooms? We might get caught." "Sure, Ron. Let's go." They skipped up to their dormitory, closed the door then sat down on Harry's four-poster bed. {A/N: Obviously they're gettin' gayer by the minute!!} They started to make-out. Stroking each other gentle & fast.  
  
Couple minutes later Ron cummed all over Harry's hand. Harry had soon followed after. They then heard whispers downstairs. They looked at each other, then their pants, then back at each other. Ron scrambled back to his bed pulling up his zipper on the way. He sat down pretending to read: Goblin Ghouls.  
  
The door opened just as Harry pulled up his zipper & acted like he fell asleep. Dean, Seamus, & Neville came in. Ron looked up. "Oh, hi. I didn't see you come in. Reading you see." "You don't fool us." Said Seamus. Dean spoke up. "I'm sure you don't read books upside down, & if I'm correct, Harry never sleeps with his glasses on."  
  
"Alright guys you caught us." Harry said sitting up. Neville looked at Harry & noticed white stuff on his hand. "Harry what's that stuff on your hand?" He looked at his hand & then put it behind his back. "What white stuff?" "Wait a minute you guys were.Oh!!" Dean covered his mouth.  
  
Ron & Harry were getting weird looks from Neville & Seamus. Then the door opened again. Professor McGonagall stood there. "Harry, Ron, come with me." They had forgot about their detention time with McGonagall. & What was worst it was with Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N: I'm having fun with this. Sorry about the sexual content. I felt it needed to be put there. Ummm.The next chapter will be called: Detention & Worst Situations. You can just guess what happens there. I'll keep ya posted. Until then!!  
  
C-Ya L8er!! ^__^ 


End file.
